


Bad Day's Good Surprise

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend, Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Eddie Riggs Is Trans, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Sasha Nein comes home from work utterly agitated and ready to call it quits on interacting with any other human ever again.Thankfully, his husband has a surprise for him.





	Bad Day's Good Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> my 69th brutal legend fic had to be a fucking smut, its law.

Sasha gave an annoyed sound as he roughly shrugged out of his blazer, finding himself tangled in the sleeves- forcing the German man to set aside his briefcase to actually escape the garment. That only added to the well of frustration that had been filling up the entire day. It had just been one thing after another all day. Someone had taken his parking spot (with his actual name on it), the coffee machine at work wasn’t functioning, several important case files had gone missing, his mail had been lost thanks to a new inexperienced mail boy, someone accidentally poured their water on him in passing, and he got a few paper cuts in the worst place on his hands the _one_ time he took off his gloves. 

The universe seemingly had decided to tell him to fuck off and Sasha was relieved to be home. He swore a little as he finally got the blazer hung up, sliding out of his shoes next. Only to realize his work shoes had been scuffed at the toe.

“Damnable-“ He glowered at the shoe, on the verge of chucking it until he felt the familiar lulling hum of Eddie’s mind approach. Followed shortly by Eddie’s arms wrapping around Sasha’s waist. The German man found himself melting back into the hold almost automatically. The roadie pressed a few playful kisses against his neck.

“Sasha! Welcome home. How was your day?” 

Sasha turned in Eddie’s hold, just burying his face in his husband’s shoulder. “I’m never leaving this house again.” 

“That bad-?” 

Sasha groaned into Eddie’s shoulder, earning some kisses for that alone from the larger man. “I’ve decided the life of a hermit is very appealing.” 

Eddie snorted a touch noisily at that, stroking his fingers through Sasha’s short cropped hair. Sasha had to relish in the comfort. “Am I included in on this hermit plan?”

“Ja.” 

“Good.” Eddie kissed the top of Sasha’s head, startling the smaller man by picking him up bridal style. Sasha sputtered but curled his arms around Eddie’s neck. He was never a fan of being carried around, but- attention was nice. “Let's get a start on being hermits, babe.”

“Really, Eddie?” 

“Really.” Eddie grinned back at Sasha, adjusting his grip a little before making a beeline to their bedroom. One part of Sasha wanted to protest at being carried, another part was settling on the inevitably of being spoiled. “Sides, I got a surprise for you.” 

“Did you finally replace the curtains?”

“Yes, but also- another surprise.“ Eddie’s grin grew a bit wider, making Sasha mildly concerned. He nudged the bedroom door open with his hip, striding over towards the bed. A package lay on the bed, clearly having been opened. 

“It’s sex isn’t it.” It wasn’t even a question at this point. He found himself smiling a little at his husband having a semi-one track mind.

Eddie huffed a little, “Yeaaaah, but look.” He deposited Sasha on the bed itself. Once he was sure Sasha was settled, he opened the box, pulling out a… giant strap on. An unboxed strap on Eddie had clearly already cleaned up. A strap on that would likely break a lesser man in half. One that fit Eddie a bit too perfectly size wise. A strap on with an internal edge that would likely rock against Eddie's clit perfectly as well. 

Sasha opened and closed his mouth. “Ah.” Maybe, maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all. 

Heat pooled low in his belly as Eddie smiled widely back at him, clearly enthused. “I think it’s about time we broke this in.” 

Sasha found his hand fumbling at the buttons of his slacks as Eddie laughed lowly back. Sasha couldn’t use his finger suddenly, a bit too transfixed on what Eddie was holding. The Psychic’s distraction was enough to make Eddie set aside the strap-on for now. 

The roadie reached out to help Sasha out of his slacks, shimmying them down Sasha’s hips. Large calloused hands warm and familiar against Sasha’s skin. The skin to skin contact was enough to make the German man’s breath catch slightly in the back of his throat. 

Eddie reached out to stroke his hand along Sasha’s cock teasingly. “Any position you wanna do, babe?”

“Just fuck me.” 

Eddie’s smile shifted into a smirk, offering a cocky salute in turn. “Can do, Sasha.” He winked playfully as well before moving to help Sasha undress completely. The roadie slid out of his own jeans, shirt being chucked aside as well. 

Sasha pawed under the bed somewhat blindly, still focused on enjoying the view before him. Eddie was eye candy and Sasha was going to take it in. He earned eye candy god damn it. Watching Eddie undress was always a blessing Sasha wanted to bask in. Muscles for miles, light brown skin with a series of tattoos and an ass he could and _would_ die for. 

He produced the lube bottle after a moment, handing it over to Eddie. He held Eddie’s hand in his own after handing the bottle over, looking up at the naked man before him. He squeezed Eddie’s hand as he spoke. “Destroy my ass.” 

“Anythin’ for you, babe.” 

Eddie didn’t need a lot of encouragement after that, moving to crack open the lube bottle and get his fingers properly greased up. Sasha strokes himself somewhat impatiently, already getting aroused from just… all of this. It makes him feel a little ridiculous, but damn it all, he wants a good fuck. 

Eddie snorts once again at the sight, amusement clear on his face. “I’m gonna have to fuck the bad day out of you, huh?” 

Sasha groaned a little into his arm, turning a little red now. Eddie just pushes the smaller man onto his side, pinning Sasha down easily to the bed. Eddie brushes his lips against the shell of Sasha’s ear. “You won’t be thinkin’ bout anythin’ but my cock after this.” He spreads Sasha’s legs with a hand, lubed fingers finding the other man’s back entrance.

Sasha moaned, arching into Eddie’s large fingers. He moves onto them a bit too eagerly, which just makes Eddie laugh again. His breath tickles Sasha’s bare skin, making the German man squirm. 

Eddie adds another finger with his next few thrusts into Sasha. The German man doesn't exactly need much warm up these days. At this point its just teasing foreplay. “Keep singin’ for me, baby. I wanna hear you.” 

Sasha moaned a little more loudly now, moving with Eddie’s next thrust eagerly. He whines his partner’s name, grabbing at the roadie impatiently. 

“Alright, alright, you cock hungry dork.” Eddie huffed back, withdrawing his fingers now. “Gimme a second to put it on, alright?” 

Sasha rolls onto his back, his hand drifting to his own cock again as he watched Eddie slide on the strap on. The black leather holsters take a bit of fiddling, but Eddie seems to get it in place fairly well. Regularly use of their other toys has given the roadie more than enough experience at this point. Eddie grabs the lube bottle again, cracking it open. He pours the lube into his hand. He starts lubing up the strap on readily, making sure Sasha can see him jerking it off. The German man groans a little, twisting where he lay to prod Eddie’s leg with his foot. 

“Don’t tease me.” 

“What was that?” Eddie slowly drew his hand along the length of the colorful cock bobbling from the holster he wore. 

“Eddie, I swear-“ Sasha prodded at Eddie again with his foot. 

“You swear on this dick?” 

“I’ll divorce you.” 

The empty threat just made Eddie huff fondly. “Yeah, yeah.” 

He moves to spread Sasha’s back entrance with his hand, sliding the tip of the cock into the German man. Sasha gives a breathy sound, arching into the strap on eagerly. Eddie takes his time to properly slid his cock into the smaller man. 

The German man moaned, just feeling decidedly _full_ now. “Aaahh, Eddie.” Eddie doesn’t bother to reply, moving his hips to start fucking Sasha into the bed. The German man tips his head back, more than happy to be pounded into the mattress like a cheap two dollar whore by a very expensive cock. When Eddie starts moaning his name, Sasha is a very happy man indeed.


End file.
